Nieszczęścia chodzą parami
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 27-29 (4. i 5. Eliminacja) Lektor: 'Czwarty tydzień w domu Wielkiego Brata zaczął się od niespodziewanego zwycięstwa Muriel w zadaniu, dzięki któremu najstarsza uczestniczka została nową Głową Domu. Po nominacjach okazało się, że najwięcej głosów zdobyli Brian, DeMona, Dwayne i Samantha, ale Muriel postanowiła ocalić Briana przed eliminacją i na jego miejsce nominowała Celestię i Chloe. Następnie domownicy rozpoczęli kolejne zadanie zakupowe, w którym wszyscy zostali podzieleni na pary. Tym razem nie walczą o nagrodę dla wszystkich, lecz tylko dla siebie oraz swojego partnera. Które pary osiągną sukces? I co najważniejsze, kto opuści dom w wyniku podwójnej eliminacji, o której uczestnicy nawet nie mają pojęcia? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 27 ''9.03: Domownicy powoli rozpoczynają nowy dzień. W ramach zadania zakupowego wszystkie pary zostały skute ze sobą kajdankami, ale Celestia i LaTeesha oraz Vince i Muriel zdążyli już uwolnić się od siebie. Jednocześnie ta czwórka ma już zapewnioną nagrodę za zaliczenie zadania, natomiast dla pozostałych ten dzień jest ostatnią szansą na dołączenie do grona zwycięzców. 'Dwayne: '''Ech, kolejny dzień z idiotą u boku... '''Brian: '''Wyjąłeś mi to z ust... '''Dwayne: '''Nie nazywaj mnie idiotą! '''Brian: '''Ale ty to już możesz mnie tak nazywać? '''Dwayne: '''Tak, mogę! ''Brian skrzywił się i przewrócił oczami. W tym samym czasie Ce'Brie i Samantha robiły sobie makijaż w łazience, natomiast Junior i Stiles obserwowali je ze znudzeniem. 'Junior: '''Długo jeszcze zamierzasz nakładać sobie tą tapetę? ''Ce'Brie posłała swojemu partnerowi groźne spojrzenie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Za nazwanie mojego pięknego i delikatnego makijażu "tapetą" będziesz stał tu jeszcze dłużej, bo teraz chyba postaram się być trochę dokładniejsza, co zajmie mi więcej czasu. '''Junior: '''Dobrze by było, gdybyś jeszcze przełożyła tę dokładność na nadchodzące zadanie... '''Ce'Brie: '''Spoko, na pewno wygramy. '''Stiles: '''Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? '''Ce'Brie: '''Pewność siebie to podstawa, co nie? '''Stiles: '''Tak, ale jeśli nie jest zbyt przesadzona... ''Samantha odwróciła się do Stilesa. 'Samantha: '''Okej, skończyłam. '''Stiles: '''Nareszcie... '''Samantha: '''Ciesz się, że nie miałam tak dużo do roboty przy swojej twarzy co pewna osoba... ''Samantha spojrzała kątem oka na Ce'Brie, która najprawdopodobniej stwierdziła, że dziewczyna nie mówi o niej, ponieważ wcale na to nie zareagowała. Stiles wzruszył ramionami i razem z Samanthą wyszli z łazienki. 11.46: Uczestnicy otrzymali nowe zadanie, które pozwoli im na uwolnienie się z kajdanek oraz zdobycie nagrody. Tym razem każda para będzie po kolei wchodzić do pokoju zadań, gdzie czeka na nich tor przeszkód, który z pozoru wygląda na łatwy do przejścia, ale tylko samodzielnego. Znajduje się tam między innymi około dwumetrowa ścianka, po której uczestnicy muszą się wspiąć i zejść po drugiej stronie oraz druty pod napięciem skierowane w różne strony, które delikatnie kopią prądem przy zetknięciu się z nimi. Na koniec domownicy muszą znaleźć klucz w niewielkim basenie wypełnionym błotem, a następnie otworzyć szafkę wewnątrz której znajduje się przycisk. Po wciśnięciu przycisku zadanie zostanie zakończone. Wygra ta para, która skończy najszybciej. Jako pierwsi do zadania podeszli Klein i DeMona. 'DeMona: '''Lepiej żebyś nie nawalił... '''Klein: '''Wzajemnie, kochana... ''Klein posłał DeMonie buziaka, za to ona jedynie spojrzała na niego z odrazą. 'Wielki Brat: '''Uwaga... Czas start! ''Oboje podbiegli do ścianki, po której zaczęli wspinać się jak najszybciej. Prawie w tym samym czasie znaleźli się na szczycie, więc od razu zaczęli schodzić w dół po drugiej stronie. Następnie przeszli przez kilka płotków stojących im na drodze i już po chwili znaleźli się przed elektrycznymi drutami. 'Klein: '''Teraz musimy być ostrożni... ''Klein ledwo skończył mówić, gdy DeMona po prostu pobiegła dalej ciągnąc go ze sobą. Chłopak zaczął krzyczeć, ale to nie powstrzymało jego partnerki i dzięki temu po krótkiej chwili cierpień znaleźli się już przed basenem z błotem. 'DeMona: '''Później mi podziękujesz. '''Klein: '''Nie wydaje mi się... ''DeMona wskoczyła do błota i zaczęła szukać klucza. Klein, który nadal był oszołomiony po wielu kopnięciach prądem, był teraz znacznie wolniejszy. 'DeMona: '''Rusz się! '''Klein: '''Nie widzisz, że próbuję? ''Po około minucie DeMona znalazła klucz. Jak najszybciej otworzyła szafkę i wcisnęła przycisk jednocześnie kończąc zadanie. 'DeMona: '''Jeśli nie wygramy, to tylko z twojej winy. '''Klein: '''Jasne... ''Jako drudzy do pokoju zadań poszli Stiles i Samantha. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czas start! ''Oboje zaczęli wspinać się po ściance, ale nie byli zbyt szybcy ze względu na Samanthę, która nie radziła sobie najlepiej ze wspinaczką. 'Samantha: '''Co jeśli spadnę i coś sobie zrobię? '''Stiles: '''Im szybciej przez to przejdziemy, tym mniejsze szanse, że spadniesz... '''Samantha: '''Nie! To znaczy... Ech, niech ci będzie... ''Samantha nieco przyspieszyła, ale mimo tego nadal kiepsko im szło. Kilka minut później znaleźli się przed elektrycznymi drutami. 'Samantha: '''Nie podoba mi się to. To coś zepsuje mi fryzurę! '''Stiles: '''Musimy iść dalej! Poza tym błoto zepsuje ci fryzurę o wiele bardziej niż te druty! '''Samantha: '''Błoto? Jakie błoto?! ''Spojrzała na basen znajdujący się na końcu toru przeszkód. 'Samantha: '''O nie, nic z tego! '''Stiles: '''Tak właściwie to nawet nie musisz się w tym zanurzać... Wystarczy, że nie będziesz krępować mi ruchów. A przez druty na pewno da się przejść bez żadnych obrażeń... Po prostu musisz mi zaufać. '''Samantha: '''No dobra, ale jak jednak coś mi się stanie, to będzie twoja wina! '''Stiles: '''Spoko, biorę na siebie całą odpowiedzialność... ''Stiles zaczął iść pierwszy przez elektryczne druty. Samantha szła tuż za nim i prawie całkowicie kopiowała jego ruchy. Raz przez przypadek dotknęła jednego z drutów, przez co głośno krzyknęła. 'Stiles: '''Chyba właśnie straciłem słuch w jednym uchu... '''Samantha: '''No sorry, ale to bolało! Zresztą sam zobacz! ''Samantha złapała rękę Stilesa i machnęła nią prosto w jeden z drutów. 'Stiles: '''Auć! Co ty robisz?! '''Samantha: '''Chciałam żebyś mnie zrozumiał! '''Stiles: '''Na pewno zrozumiałbym bez tej "prezentacji"... ''Chwilę później Stiles szukał już klucza, natomiast Samantha tylko udawała, że szuka, bo nie chciała się zbyt mocno ubrudzić. Mimo tego Stiles szybko odnalazł klucz i dzięki temu oboje zakończyli zadanie. Następni w kolejce byli Dwayne i Brian. Chłopacy mieli szybki start, chociaż Dwayne przez cały czas popędzał Briana. 'Dwayne: '''Jeśli znowu przez ciebie przegramy, to już nigdy nie dam ci spokoju w tym domu. '''Brian: '''Przecież się staram! Chyba nie myślisz, że mam ochotę spędzać cały mój czas w twoim towarzystwie? '''Dwayne: '''Dobra, zamknij się już, bo przez te gadanie też tracimy czas. '''Brian: '''To ty odezwałeś się jako pierwszy! ''Dwayne spojrzał się wrogo na Briana. Gdy chwilę później znaleźli się już przed elektrycznymi drutami, Dwayne bez żadnego zawahania przebiegł przez nie ciągnąc ze sobą przerażonego Briana. Następnie od razu rzucił się do basenu z błotem jednocześnie wciągając do niego swojego partnera. W tym momencie Brian dostał już ataku histerii, ale to nie powstrzymało Dwayne'a przed odnalezieniem klucza i zakończeniem zadania. 'Brian: '''To... było... straszne... '''Dwayne: '''Weź się ogarnij! To tylko błoto! A tych kopnięć prądu prawie wcale nie było czuć! '''Brian: '''Nienawidzę cię. '''Dwayne: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ważne, że dzięki mnie wygramy! ''Jako kolejni do zadania podeszli Junior i Ce'Brie. Oboje dawali z siebie jak najwięcej, ale jednak mimo tego Ce'Brie nie radziła sobie zbyt dobrze i dosyć mocno ich spowalniała. 'Junior: '''Dlaczego nie mogę sam tego zrobić... Już byłbym na końcu... '''Ce'Brie: '''Nie narzekaj, tylko pomóż mi przejść dalej! ''Junior westchnął i pomógł Ce'Brie przejść na drugą stronę ścianki. Dalej szło im już nieco lepiej. Dosyć ostrożnie i bez bólu przeszli przez druty, ale kolejne problemy zaczęły się przy błocie. Junior sam szukał klucza, a Ce'Brie tylko patrzyła z obrzydzeniem. 'Junior: '''Wiesz że to jest akurat najłatwiejsza część zadania? '''Ce'Brie: '''Więc doskonale poradzisz sobie sam! '''Junior: '''Chyba bardziej chodziło mi o to, że pomoc cię nie zaboli i gdybyś pomogła, to skończylibyśmy znacznie szybciej. '''Ce'Brie: '''Ale... grzebanie w błocie jest obrzydliwe... ''Junior miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się i po chwili powiedział coś innego. 'Junior: '''Jak sobie chcesz. Ale jeśli przegramy o minimalną różnicę czasu... '''Ce'Brie: '''No dobra! ''Ce'Brie weszła do błota i dosłownie po kilku sekundach szukania odnalazła klucz. Junior przyglądał jej się z niedowierzaniem. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG, wiedziałam, że jestem świetna, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak! '''Junior: '''Okej, ale może byś tak łaskawie otworzyła już tą szafkę? '''Ce'Brie: '''No już, nie popędzaj mnie tak! ''Ce'Brie otworzyła szafkę i wcisnęła przycisk. 'Ce'Brie: '''Gdyby nie ja, to jeszcze byśmy szukali! '''Junior: '''Chyba miałaś na myśli, że to ja bym jeszcze szukał? '''Ce'Brie: '''Nieważne... ''Jako ostatnie do zadania podeszły Chloe i Nikki. Dziewczyny zdecydowanie najgorzej radziły sobie z torem przeszkód, zwłaszcza przez Nikki, która załamała się już podczas przechodzenia przez ściankę. 'Chloe: '''Dasz radę Nikki! '''Nikki: '''A właśnie że nie! Boję się! '''Chloe: '''Po prostu nie patrz w dół! '''Nikki: '''Niby jak skoro zaraz mam stąd zejść?! '''Chloe: '''Spokojnie, poprowadzę cię na dół... ''Chwilę później trzęsąca się Nikki bardzo powoli przeszła na drugą stronę ściany. Chloe znajdowała się trochę niżej i pomagała jej z zejściem na dół. Później przez płotki przeszły w miarę szybko, ale ponownie zwolniły przy drutach. 'Nikki: '''Skąd możemy mieć pewność, że to nas nie zabije?! '''Chloe: '''To nie może nas zabić... Poza tym inne pary wykonały to zadanie przed nami i chyba nic im się nie stało... '''Nikki: '"Chyba"? 'Chloe: '''Ech, po prostu chodź za mną, okej? ''Dziewczyny bardzo ostrożnie omijały wszystkie druty. Udało im się przejść bez bólu, ale w zamian za to straciły jeszcze więcej czasu. Następnie przy poszukiwaniach klucza miały już trochę szczęścia, więc zakończenie zadania poszło im dosyć szybko. 12.51: Muriel, Vince, Celestia i LaTeesha czekali w salonie na pozostałych uczestników. Dopiero gdy ostatnia para ukończyła zadanie, wszyscy mogli wrócić do czwórki oczekujących domowników. Żadna z par nie wyglądała na szczególnie zadowoloną, do tego wszyscy byli w większym lub mniejszym stopniu ubrudzeni błotem. 'Vince: '''Mówią, że nieszczęścia chodzą parami... To powiedzenie chyba właśnie nabrało nowego znaczenia. '''Celestia: '''Można by to tak ująć... ''Muriel została wezwana do pokoju zwierzeń, z którego wzięła kartkę z wynikami, a następnie wróciła z nią do uczestników. 'Brian: '''Tylko szybko, bo muszę zmyć z siebie całe to paskudztwo... '''Ce'Brie: '''Tak się składa, że nie tylko ty chciałbyś się umyć! '''Stiles: '''Dokładnie, tym razem możemy mieć sporą kolejkę do prysznica... '''Brian: '''Ale... Ja muszę być pierwszy, bo inaczej... ''Muriel przerwała Brianowi głośno kaszląc dla zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Wszyscy od razu ucichli. 'Muriel: '''W porządku. Piąte miejsce zajmują Nikki i Chloe, na czwartym są Samantha i Stiles, a na trzecim Junior i Ce'Brie. Różnica czasu pomiędzy dwoma pierwszymi parami wynosi tylko niecałą minutę... A wygrali... Dwayne i Brian. '''DeMona i Klein: '''Co?! '''Dwayne i Brian: '''Tak! ''Dwayne i Brian uśmiechnęli się, ale gdy tylko na siebie spojrzeli, to ich uśmiechy natychmiast zniknęły. 'Dwayne: '''Nareszcie mogę się uwolnić od tego psychola... '''Brian: '''To samo pomyślałem... '''Dwayne: '''Jeśli twierdzisz, że jestem psycholem, to chyba nie wiesz do czego tak naprawdę jestem zdolny! '''Brian: '''Czy możemy już się pozbyć tych kajdanek? '''Muriel: '''Tak, możecie. '''Brian: '''Nareszcie... ''17.13: Pozostałe cztery pary otrzymały ostatnią szansę na uwolnienie się z kajdanek oraz na zdobycie nagrody. Tym razem każda para była po kolei zapraszana do pokoju zwierzeń. Junior i Ce'Brie udali się tam jako pierwsi. 'Wielki Brat: '''To zadanie może być dla was bardzo proste lub też bardzo trudne. A wszystko zależy od tego, jak dobrze znacie swojego partnera, z którym już od wczoraj spędzacie każdą chwilę. '''Junior: '''Super... '''Ce'Brie: '''Ja nawet nie wiem jakie jest jego prawdziwe imię! '''Junior: '''Serio? Jestem prawie pewien, że przedstawiłem ci się pierwszego dnia... '''Ce'Brie: '''To było wieku temu! Chyba miałam prawo zapomnieć? '''Wielki Brat: '''Od tej chwili nie możecie już się ze sobą w żaden sposób komunikować, jeśli nie chcecie zostać zdyskwalifikowani. Za moment oboje odpowiecie na kilka pytań dotyczących waszego partnera. Będziecie musieli podać między innymi wiek, miejsce pochodzenia oraz pełne imię i nazwisko. Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź otrzymacie jeden punkt. Wasze punkty zostaną zsumowane i jak już możecie się domyślić, wygra ta para, która zdobędzie najwięcej punktów. Przed wami na stoliku znajdują się dwie kartki z pytaniami, po jednej dla każdego. Macie pięć minut na udzielenie wszystkich odpowiedzi. Powodzenia. ''Ce'Brie i Junior wzięli po kartce i zaczęli dosyć niepewnie zapisywać odpowiedzi. Po pięciu minutach skończyli. 'Ce'Brie: '''Prawie wszędzie zgadywałam, a ty? '''Junior: '''Ja podobnie... Pozostaje nam liczyć na to, że pozostałe pary też nawalą... ''Jako drudzy do pokoju zwierzeń poszli Klein i DeMona. 'DeMona: '''Jak mam odpowiedzieć na te pytania, skoro on tu jest dopiero od jakichś dwóch tygodni? To niesprawiedliwe! '''Klein: '''Tak właściwie tyle z pewnością powinno wystarczyć, żeby poznać przynajmniej jakieś podstawowe informacje na mój temat... '''DeMona: '''Po czyjej jesteś stronie?! '''Klein: '''Uświadamiam cię tylko, że nie ma różnicy pomiędzy tym, czy znamy się od dwóch czy od czterech tygodni. '''DeMona: '''Dobra, zamknij się już... ''Oboje wypełnili swoje testy. Jako następne w kolejce były Chloe i Nikki. 'Chloe: '''To chyba nie powinno być zbyt trudne... '''Nikki: '''No nie wiem. Nigdy nie radziłam sobie zbyt dobrze z jakimikolwiek testami... '''Chloe: '''Jeśli mnie chociaż trochę znasz, to powinnaś sobie jakoś z tym poradzić. '''Nikki: '''W tej chwili mam chyba pustkę w głowie... Nawet nie pamiętam jak brzmi moje pełne imię... '''Chloe: '''Musisz się tylko trochę zrelaksować i skupić. Zobaczysz, że to nie będzie takie trudne. '''Nikki: '''Eh, dobra... ''Kilka minut później jako ostatni do pokoju zwierzeń poszli Stiles i Samantha. 'Stiles: '''Lepszego zadania chyba nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć! '''Samantha: '''Poważnie? Ja praktycznie nic o tobie nie wiem... '''Stiles: '''Ale za to ja jestem dobrym obserwatorem i słuchaczem, więc nawet jeśli ty nawalisz, to może dzięki mnie wygramy. '''Samantha: '''Jakoś mnie tym nie zmotywowałeś... '''Stiles: '''Oczywiście nie miałem na myśli tego, że nie musisz się starać. Twój udział jest równie ważny! '''Samantha: '''No, tak lepiej... ''Po chwili oboje również wypełnili swoje testy. 18.25: Wszyscy domownicy zebrali się w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Muriel, Vince, Celestia, LaTeesha, Dwayne oraz Brian mają już zapewnioną nagrodę za zaliczenie zadania. Teraz dołączy do nich ostatnia para. Wasze testy zostały sprawdzone, a punkty zsumowane. Za jeden test można było zdobyć maksymalnie 8 punktów, czyli w sumie jedna para mogła uzbierać ich 16. Na czwartym miejscu z ilością jedynie 6 punktów znaleźli się Ce'Brie i Junior. '''Ce'Brie: 'Żal... 'Junior: '''No chyba lepiej bym tego nie ujął... '''Wielki Brat: '''Trzecie miejsce z ilością 9 punktów zdobyli Klein i DeMona. Para na drugim miejscu zdobyła 10 punktów, natomiast zwycięzcy otrzymali 12 punktów. A na pierwszym miejscu znajdują się... Chloe i Nikki. Gratulacje. '''Nikki: '''OMG, serio?! Chyba właśnie po raz pierwszy coś wygrałam! <3 '''Chloe: '''Mówiłam, że dasz sobie radę! ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''To jednocześnie oznacza, że zadanie zakupowe właśnie dobiegło końca. Za moment wszyscy zostaniecie uwolnieni z kajdanek. Ce'Brie, Junior, DeMona, Klein, Samantha oraz Stiles będą musieli zadowolić się ograniczoną ilością jedzenia, podczas gdy reszta będzie mogła swobodnie korzystać z wszelkich luksusów. '''DeMona: '''Wygrałabym, gdyby nie ta różowa ciamajda! '''Klein: '''Oboje jesteśmy tak samo winni naszej przegranej! '''DeMona: '''Ta, wmawiaj to sobie... '''Samantha: '''Nie dam rady żyć tutaj jak jakiś plebs! '''Junior: '''Spokojnie, już za dwa dni być może stąd znikniesz. '''Samantha: '''I to ma mnie niby pocieszyć? '''Junior: '''Nie wiem, ja tylko stwierdzam fakty... '''Samantha: '''To stwierdzaj je gdzieś indziej! ''Zdenerwowana Samantha poszła w stronę sypialni. Inni uczestnicy również postanowili się rozejść. 21.31: Samantha postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń, gdy już się trochę uspokoiła. 'Samantha: '''Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie przechodziłam przez takie męczarnie... Do tego nigdy nie byłam w takiej sytuacji, gdzie inni mają lepiej ode mnie, a ja nic nie mogę z tym zrobić! Wiedziałam, że nie zawsze będzie łatwo, ale nie wiem, czy dam radę dłużej tak żyć! Może jednak lepiej będzie jeśli odpadnę... Ale to dopiero za dwa dni... Mogłabym nawet teraz odejść, ale wtedy pewnie ominęłoby mnie moje pięć minut sławy po eliminacji... No dobra, muszę jakoś wytrzymać... Dzień 28 ''10.08: Mieszkańcy domu rozpoczęli kolejny dzień. Celestia i Chloe spędzały wspólnie trochę czasu w salonie. 'Chloe: '''Jesteś gotowa na jutrzejszą eliminację? '''Celestia: '''Do jutra jeszcze daleka droga... Zresztą już raz przez to przechodziłyśmy. '''Chloe: '''Wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że stresuję się tak samo jak wtedy... '''Celestia: '''Po co się stresować? Teraz wszystko zależy od widzów i nie masz na to żadnego wpływu. '''Chloe: '''Naprawdę w ogóle się tym nie przejmujesz? Sądziłam, że z naszej dwójki to tobie bardziej zależy na wygranej... '''Celestia: '''Oczywiście, że mi zależy, ale to nie znaczy, że będę się tym stresować, bo to tylko zwykłe okazywanie słabości. '''Chloe: '''Ja nie widzę niczego złego w okazywaniu swoich uczuć i emocji... '''Celestia: '''No to najwidoczniej mamy kolejną sprawę, w której się nie zgadzamy... ''12.22: LaTeesha, Vince i Muriel zaczęli szykować dwa różne obiady. Jeden dla osób, które zaliczyły zadanie zakupowe i drugi, znacznie uboższy, dla przegranych. 'LaTeesha: '''Nie chciałabym być teraz na miejscu tych, którzy przegrali zadanie... '''Muriel: '''Jakoś to przeżyją. '''Vince: '''Nie byłbym tego taki pewny... Samantha bardzo źle to zniosła. Ce'Brie, DeMona i Klein też są ciągle w złym humorze. Chyba tylko Stiles i Junior nie mają z tym aż tak dużego problemu, mimo że oni też byli źli z powodu przegranej. '''Muriel: '''Niech się cieszą, że w ogóle mamy zamiar coś dla nich przygotować pomimo tego, że my na tym wcale nie skorzystamy... '''LaTeesha: '''Jak to nie skorzystamy? Będą nam wdzięczni za pomoc! Chyba... '''Vince: '''Na pewno byłoby miło, gdyby chociaż jedno z nich podziękowało... ''Po chwili w kuchni zjawił się Klein. 'Klein: '''Hejka, co takiego robicie? '''Muriel: '''Gotujemy obiad dla wszystkich z podziałem na zwycięzców i przegranych z tego zadania... '''Klein: '''Jak miło, że pomyśleliście też o nas. ^^ '''LaTeesha: '''Mówiłam, że będą wdzięczni! '''Klein: '''No ja na pewno, ale taka DeMona pewnie stwierdzi, że to był wasz obowiązek... '''Muriel: '''Szczerze nie interesuje mnie, co ta młoda i agresywna kobieta sobie pomyśli. '''Klein: '''Dwa dni z rzędu u jej boku były istną tragedią... Od teraz chyba będę widywać ją w koszmarach. '''Muriel: '''Myślę, że nie tylko ty... ''17.44: Dwayne i Junior postanowili skorzystać z chwili samotności w ogrodzie, żeby porozmawiać trochę na temat gry. 'Dwayne: '''Powiedz szczerze, mam szansę na przetrwanie tej eliminacji? '''Junior: '''W sumie żadnego z nominowanych nie widzę na bezpiecznej pozycji. To może być ktokolwiek. Eliminacja Drake'a jest tego doskonałym przykładem. '''Dwayne: '''No dobra. Ale zakładając, że zostanę tu na kolejny tydzień, powinniśmy chyba już pomyśleć, kogo warto by się stąd pozbyć. '''Junior: '''Przede wszystkim DeMony, jeśli jej też znowu uda się przetrwać. A tak poza nią, to na pewno trzeba by było zastanowić się, w jaki sposób możemy pozbyć się najpopularniejszych osób w tym domu. Wydaje mi się, że Ce'Brie, Vince i Nikki na ten moment mają największe szanse na finał, więc prędzej czy później przydałoby się zrobić coś, żeby to zmienić. '''Dwayne: '''Racja... Do tego jeszcze oprócz DeMony, Brian i Klein należą do osób, których wolałbym już tutaj nie widzieć. '''Junior: '''Za to ja jeszcze nie przepadam za siostrzyczkami... Czyli krótko mówiąc mamy na celowniku większość osób... '''Dwayne: '''No cóż, chyba nie powinno nas to dziwić... ''22.10: DeMona chwilowo jako jedyna przebywała w sypialni, gdzie porządkowała swoje ubrania. 'DeMona: '''Już trzeci tydzień z rzędu muszę się pakować... Równie dobrze mogłabym przez cały czas trzymać wszystkie swoje rzeczy w walizce. ''Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Ce'Brie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Już się pakujesz? A może postanowiłaś wyświadczyć nam wszystkim przysługę i wynieść się dzień wcześniej? '''DeMona: '''Chciałabyś... '''Ce'Brie: '''Racja, chciałabym. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że jutro w końcu stąd znikniesz. Bez ciebie atmosfera w tym domu od razu stanie się lżejsza i wszyscy będą szczęśliwsi. ''DeMona przestała układać ubrania i odwróciła się do Ce'Brie. 'DeMona: '''Na serio jesteś aż tak głupia na jaką wyglądasz? '''Ce'Brie: '''O co ci chodzi? '''DeMona: '''Pewnie w ogóle o tym nie pomyślałaś, ale jak ja stąd odejdę, to zaraz ktoś inny stanie się tutaj wrogiem numer jeden, który będzie ciągle nominowany. Na ten moment byłby to Dwayne, ale on też daleko nie zajdzie. Jak myślisz, kogo wtedy wszyscy zaczną hejtować? '''Ce'Brie: '''Nie wiem, co mnie to obchodzi? '''DeMona: '''Powinno cię to obchodzić, bo z tego, co wiem, twoje zachowanie potrafi denerwować sporo osób w tym domu, więc jak mnie i tego kretyna już tutaj nie będzie, to ty wtedy staniesz się jednym z głównych celów. '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyy, nie? '''DeMona: '''Sama się przekonasz. I jeszcze będziesz żałować, że nie zostałam tu jako tarcza, za którą mogłabyś się dalej ukrywać. '''Ce'Brie: '''Po co mi to w ogóle mówisz? '''DeMona: '''Uświadamiam cię tylko, że po mojej eliminacji twoje życie w tym domu wcale nie będzie tak dobre, jak mogłoby ci się wydawać. '''Ce'Brie: '''Eh, zamknij się już. Twoje kłamstwa na mnie nie działają. '''DeMona: '''To już nie mój problem. Tak jak mówiłam, sama się przekonasz. ''DeMona wróciła do układania swoich ubrań, natomiast nieco zdezorientowana Ce'Brie wyszła z sypialni. 23.48: Brian siedział samotnie w łazience, gdzie przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. 'Brian: '''Już prawie miesiąc siedzę w tym zasyfionym piekle... Ostatnie dni nie były dla mnie zbyt dobre. Ale muszę być silny, bo moja misja sama się nie wypełni... ''Nagle w łazience zjawiła się Nikki, której wejście wystraszyło Briana. Nikki zaśmiała się. 'Nikki: '''Nie bój się, to tylko ja! Z kim rozmawiałeś? Ze swoim odbiciem w lustrze? '''Brian: '''Nawet jeśli, to co? '''Nikki: '''Nic, chyba każdy tak czasem robi, co nie? '''Brian: '''Nie wiem, może... '''Nikki: '''A o czym tak w ogóle mówiłeś? Słyszałam coś o jakiejś misji... '''Brian: '''Eee, to nic takiego... '''Nikki: '''Dostałeś jakieś sekretne zadanie? Ja też chcę! '''Brian: '''Nie! To moja osobista sprawa... '''Nikki: '''No dobra, ale powiesz chociaż o co chodzi? ''Brian westchnął. 'Brian: '''Już chyba kiedyś o tym wspominałem, ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to chodzi o to, że głównym powodem, dla którego zgłosiłem się do programu jest promowanie zdrowego i czystego trybu życia. Oraz dopilnowanie, żeby nie wygrał ktoś, kto jest brudny na zewnątrz oraz w środku. '''Nikki: '''Serio? To super! '''Brian: '''Naprawdę tak uważasz? '''Nikki: '''Tak! Masz jakiś prawdziwy i jednocześnie ciekawy cel w przeciwieństwie do większości osób w tym domu. '''Brian: '''Tylko nie mów o tym nikomu, bo nie chcę, żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Już bez tego mają mnie za jakiegoś psychola... '''Nikki: '''Tak szczerze to gdyby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, to prawdopodobnie mogliby cię lepiej zrozumieć. Ale to już twoja sprawa. Oczywiście jeśli nie chcesz, to nikomu nie powiem. ^^ ''Po chwili Nikki wyszła z łazienki. Brian znowu przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. 'Brian: '''Chyba właśnie dostałem dobrą radę od tej wariatki... Cóż, zobaczymy czy coś z tego wyjdzie... Dzień 29 - Live ''Na początek kamera pokazała widownię, a następnie skierowała się na prowadzącą, która właśnie weszła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie ponownie! Po czterech tygodniach nadszedł czas na podwójną eliminację. Najprawdopodobniej żaden z uczestników w ogóle się tego nie spodziewa, więc to będzie dla nich dosyć spora niespodzianka. Ale zanim dowiemy się, kto jako pierwszy opuści dom tego wieczoru, zobaczmy, co wydarzyło się wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia! ''11.52: Stiles i Vince rozmawiali w salonie na temat eliminacji. 'Vince: '''Kogo według ciebie dzisiaj pożegnamy? '''Stiles: '''To może być ktokolwiek... Samantha może odpaść, bo nie jest z nami od początku. Celestia i Chloe mogą odejść dlatego, że są dwie i przykładowo część widzów może nie lubić jednej siostry, a inna część drugiej. A DeMona i Dwayne po prostu sprawiają w domu sporo kłopotów i to już wystarczy, żeby byli nielubiani. '''Vince: '''Ja chyba najbardziej bym chciał, żeby Dwayne dzisiaj odpadł, bo nawet z DeMoną lepiej się dogaduję niż z nim... '''Stiles: '''Za to u mnie jest całkowicie na odwrót i zdecydowanie bardziej wolałbym pożegnać DeMonę... ''W tym samym czasie Samantha zaczęła szykować sobie strój na wieczór. Towarzyszył jej przy tym Klein. 'Klein: '''Stresujesz się? '''Samantha: '''Nie, przecież mam sporo czasu na to, żeby się porządnie wyszykować. '''Klein: '''Miałem na myśli eliminację... '''Samantha: '''To też nie. Chociaż... No może trochę. Nie wiem, czy dwa tygodnie wystarczą, żeby zdobyć fejm, więc może dobrze by było zostać tu jeszcze na jakiś czas. '''Klein: '''Jesteś tu tylko dla sławy? '''Samantha: '''Tak, bo nie potrzebuję pieniędzy. Zresztą na pewno już o tym wspominałam. ''Samantha wzięła do ręki koronę, którą miała na sobie podczas swojego debiutu. 'Samantha: '''To będzie idealny dodatek! '''Klein: '''Powiedziałbym, że korona to przesada, ale chyba wyszedłbym wtedy na hipokrytę... '''Samantha: '''No, więc po prostu się nie odzywaj. Najlepiej jeśli będziesz mi tylko przytakiwać. '''Klein: '''Co? Nie zrobisz ze mnie swojego popychadła! '''Samantha: '''Przecież jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłam ci rozkazywać. '''Klein: '"Jeszcze"? A to, co powiedziałaś przed chwilą, to nie był rozkaz? 'Samantha: '''To była tylko dobra rada. '''Klein: '''Jasne... ''Nieco urażony Klein usiadł sobie trochę dalej i już nie odzywał się do Samanthy. 16.03: LaTeesha i Chloe relaksowały się w ogrodzie. 'Chloe: '''Jeszcze trochę i będę musiała szykować się na eliminację... '''LaTeesha: '''Szkoda, że ty i Celestia jesteście nominowane, bo zawsze cię lubiłam, a teraz jeszcze mogłam spędzić trochę czasu z Celcią, która chyba nie lubi, gdy się tak na nią mówi... '''Chloe: '''Tak, nienawidzi tego. Jeśli chcesz ją wkurzyć, to wystarczy, że właśnie tak ją nazwiesz. '''LaTeesha: '''To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego tak często posyłała mi groźne spojrzenia i nie cieszyła się tak bardzo jak ja, gdy wygrałyśmy zadanie... '''Chloe: '''W sumie różnisz się od mojej siostry bardziej niż ja od niej. Nie chcę cię rozczarować, ale ona raczej za tobą nie przepada. '''LaTeesha: '''Jeśli nie odpadniecie, to może uda nam się ją jakoś rozruszać... '''Chloe: '"Rozruszanie" jej graniczyłoby z cudem, ale chyba nie zaszkodziłoby spróbować... Najwyżej zobaczymy ją w pełnym wydaniu wściekłości. 'LaTeesha: '''No to teraz tym bardziej mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie! ''Chloe zaśmiała się. 'Chloe: '''Dzięki za wsparcie... ''19.49: Na krótko przed eliminacją, Wielki Brat zapraszał po kolei wszystkich nominowanych do pokoju zwierzeń. Jako pierwszy poszedł tam Dwayne. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Dwayne. Powiedz, dlaczego powinieneś zostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. '''Dwayne: '''Powinienem zostać z jednego prostego powodu. A tym powodem jest fakt, że jestem tutaj najlepszym chłopakiem. Reszta jest albo nudna, albo wkurzająca. No może poza Juniorem, ale i tak wiem, że jestem od niego ciekawszy. Poza tym jestem też jedną z niewielu osób, które mają odwagę głośno wyrażać swoją opinię. Beze mnie zrobi się tutaj nudno. ''Jako druga do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Samantha. 'Samantha: '''Dlaczego powinnam tu zostać? To chyba oczywiste. Jestem w tym domu dopiero od dwóch tygodni, więc jeszcze nie zdążyliście zobaczyć wszystkiego. A czy DeMona zaoferuje wam coś nowego? Nie. Dwayne? Też nie. Te dwie dziwaczne siostry? Tym bardziej nie. Wiem, że jestem zdecydowanie lepsza i ładniejsza od nich wszystkich. ''Następnie nadeszła kolej DeMony. 'DeMona: '''Powinnam zostać w programie, bo beze mnie zrobi się tutaj zbyt spokojnie. Każde dobre show potrzebuje takiej osoby jak ja, która zawsze dopilnuje, żeby coś się działo. A jeśli myślicie, że Dwayne potrafi wypełnić tę rolę, to grubo się mylicie. Jeśli zostanę wyeliminowana, to obiecuję wam, że prędzej czy później tego pożałujecie. ''Jako ostatnie do pokoju zwierzeń udały się Chloe i Celestia. 'Chloe: '''Gdyby nie Muriel, to nawet nie byłybyśmy nominowane i właśnie z tego powodu nie zasługujemy na to, żeby dzisiaj odpaść. '''Celestia: '''Poza tym z każdym tygodniem coraz lepiej ze sobą współpracujemy, więc szkoda byłoby to teraz zniszczyć. '''Chloe: '''Naprawdę tak myślisz? '''Celestia: '''Cóż, przyznaję to z niechęcią, ale twoja obecność nie tylko nie jest dla mnie taka szkodliwa, ale jednak mimo wszystko potrafisz być przydatna... '''Chloe: '''Ooo, jakie to słodkie! <3 ''Chloe próbowała przytulić Celestię, ale ta odsunęła się z lekką odrazą. 'Celestia: '''Nawet nie próbuj... ''W tym momencie relacja z 29. dnia zakończyła się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Wszyscy nominowani mają jakiś powód, dla którego chcieliby zostać na dłużej w domu Wielkiego Brata, ale niestety już za moment przygoda z programem zakończy się dla dwójki z nich. Nadszedł czas, aby dowiedzieć się, kto jako pierwszy opuści dzisiaj dom! ''Heidi zwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy domownicy siedzieli na sofach i czekali na wyniki głosowania. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Uczestnicy pomachali. 'Heidi: '''Celestia i Chloe... ''Zbliżenie na siostry. '''Heidi: DeMona... Zbliżenie na DeMonę. Heidi: Dwayne... Zbliżenie na Dwayne'a. Heidi: Samantha... Zbliżenie na Samanthę. Heidi: 'Publika przemówiła i wasz los jest już przesądzony. Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że domownik, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostaje wyeliminowany jako czwarty, to... ''Chwila napięcia... 'Heidi: '''DeMona! ''DeMona wyglądała na wyraźnie wkurzoną swoją eliminacją. Kilka osób zaczęło uśmiechać się pod nosem, natomiast inni bali się jakkolwiek zareagować. 'Heidi: '''DeMona, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. '''DeMona: '''To nie będzie konieczne... ''DeMona wstała i poszła w stronę schodów. Mimo wszystko pozostali poszli za nią i większość pożegnała się z nią, ale dosyć ozięble. 'Wielki Brat: '''DeMona, zostałaś wyeliminowana. Musisz już opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''DeMona: '''Dobra, nara frajerzy. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie tu cierpieć. ''DeMona weszła po schodach na górę i zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali ją będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po dziesięciu sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. DeMona wyszła z domu i zatrzymała się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nią, a następnie razem poszły na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiadły. 'Heidi: '''Powitajcie DeMonę! ''DeMona wymusiła uśmiech na sekundę. 'Heidi: '''Jak się teraz czujesz? '''DeMona: '''Minie jeszcze trochę czasu zanim przejdzie mi złość. '''Heidi: '''Spodziewałaś się, że to właśnie ty dzisiaj odpadniesz? '''DeMona: '''Tak i nie. Jestem świadoma tego, że raczej nie jestem zbyt popularna i wiele osób chciało się mnie pozbyć, ale jednak przetrwałam już dwa poprzednie tygodnie, więc miałam nadzieję, że teraz też się uda. '''Heidi: '''Jak myślisz, ilu domowników nominowało cię w tym tygodniu? '''DeMona: '''Pewnie wszyscy. '''Heidi: '''Okazuje się, że jednak nie wszyscy. Chcesz zobaczyć, kto na ciebie zagłosował i dlaczego? '''DeMona: '''No raczej! ''Na ekranie pojawiły się fragmenty nominacji. ''Ce'Brie:' Moją pierwszą nominacją jest DeMona. Nie mam tu zbyt wiele do mówienia, po prostu nie lubię jej już od pierwszego dnia i według mnie ona jest tutaj już jakieś 20 dni za długo! ''Dwayne: Głosuję na DeMonę, bo z trudem ją tutaj znoszę i byłoby miło, gdyby w końcu się stąd wyniosła.'' ''Klein: Pierwszą nominowaną przeze mnie osobą jest jakże przyjemna DeMona, natomiast drugą jest równie przyjemny Dwayne. Oboje są siebie warci i zdecydowanie wystarczy nam tutaj tylko jedno z nich.'' ''Nikki: Chciałabym nominować DeMonę, bo ona jest jedną z najbardziej toksycznych osób, z jakimi miałam do czynienia w tym programie...'' ''Brian: Nominuję DeMonę, bo jest zbyt agresywna i do tego myślała, że będzie mogła mnie wykorzystywać do własnych celów. '' ''Stiles: Mój pierwszy głos oddaję na DeMonę. To nie powinno być zaskakujące zważając na to, że ona ma zdecydowanie najgorszą reputację w tym domu.'' ''Samantha: Nominuję DeMonę za to, że jest okropną osobą i próbuje tutaj wszystkimi rządzić.'' ''Junior: DeMona. Najwyższy czas, żeby żmija stąd odeszła i przestała zatruwać atmosferę w tym domu.'' DeMona na przemian uśmiechała się i przewracała oczami podczas oglądania. Heidi: '''I co o tym myślisz? '''DeMona: '''Jedyne, co mnie odrobinę zaskoczyło, to że Celestia i Chloe na mnie nie zagłosowały. '''Heidi: Tak, a oprócz nich jeszcze tylko Vince i LaTeesha nie oddali na ciebie głosu. DeMona: 'Najwidoczniej oni jako jedyni mają dobry gust. '''Heidi: '''Porozmawiajmy teraz o twoich konfliktach. Kogo uznałabyś za swojego największego wroga i dlaczego? '''DeMona: '''Ciężko wybrać tylko jedną osobę... Chyba byłby to Dwayne, mimo że jakaś cząstka mnie docenia fakt, że jako jeden z niewielu nie bał się ze mną kłócić. To trochę nudne, gdy inni uciekają przed konfliktami. '''Heidi: '''A czy powiedziałabyś, że znalazłaś jakichkolwiek przyjaciół? '''DeMona: '''Nie. Chociaż... Powiedzmy, że Vincem miałam w miarę dobre relacje. '''Heidi: '''Właśnie jemu zamierzasz teraz kibicować? '''DeMona: '''Nie wiem, może... '''Heidi: '''Zbliżamy się już do końca wywiadu, więc zdradzę ci teraz pewien sekret. Nie będziesz jedyną osobą, która opuściła dzisiaj dom Wielkiego Brata. '''DeMona: '''Chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś jeszcze zaraz stamtąd wyleci? '''Heidi: '''Tak, dzisiejsza eliminacja jest podwójna. ''DeMona zaczęła się śmiać. 'DeMona: '''W końcu coś mi trochę poprawiło humor! Mam nadzieję, że padnie na Dwayne'a. Widziałam jak się cieszył z mojej eliminacji, więc teraz ja chętnie pośmieję się z niego. '''Heidi: '''Niestety musimy się już pożegnać. Chyba mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że byłaś jedną z głównych gwiazd tej edycji i widzowie zbyt łatwo o tobie nie zapomną. '''DeMona: '''No raczej! '''Heidi: '''Na widowni czekają już na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się przywitać! ''DeMona poszła w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi wróciła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Jedną eliminację mamy już za sobą, ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Czas połączyć się z domem po raz drugi tego wieczoru! ''Heidi ponownie zwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy domownicy wrócili na sofy i niezbyt wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. Mam dla was ważną informację. Dzisiejsza eliminacja jest podwójna. ''Kilka osób wyglądało na zaskoczonych. Nominowani stali się wyraźnie zestresowani. '''Heidi: Celestia i Chloe... Dwayne... Samantha... Zbliżenia na nominowanych. Heidi: 'Publika przemówiła i wasz los jest już przesądzony. Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że domownik, który zdobył drugą największą ilość głosów i zostaje wyeliminowany jako piąty, to... ''Chwila napięcia... 'Heidi: '''Dwayne! ''Podobnie jak w przypadku DeMony, Dwayne nie ukrywał złości i część uczestników nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. 'Heidi: '''Dwayne, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. ''Dwayne pożegnał się z Juniorem. 'Dwayne: '''Mam nadzieję, że jakoś sobie poradzisz... ''Z pozostałymi pożegnał się na szybko. Parę osób przy tym zignorował. 'Wielki Brat: '''Dwayne, zostałeś wyeliminowany. Musisz już opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. ''Dwayne wszedł po schodach na górę i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali go będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po dziesięciu sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Dwayne wyszedł z domu i zatrzymał się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nim, a następnie razem poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. 'Heidi: '''Powitajcie Dwayne'a! ''Dwayne tak jak DeMona wymusił na sekundę uśmiech. 'Heidi: '''Domyślam się, że nie jesteś w dobrym humorze? '''Dwayne: '''Chyba nikt na moim miejscu nie byłby w dobrym humorze. Przyznam szczerze, że nie spodziewałem się podwójnej eliminacji i już cieszyłem się, że zostałem tu na kolejny tydzień. '''Heidi: '''Niestety w tej grze należy spodziewać się wszystkiego. '''Dwayne: '''No teraz już wiem... '''Heidi: '''Jak myślisz, ile osób nominowało cię w tym tygodniu? '''Dwayne: '''Pewnie większość. '''Heidi: '''Chcesz zobaczyć, kto dokładnie oraz z jakiego powodu? '''Dwayne: '''Z wielką chęcią... ''Na ekranie pojawiły się fragmenty nominacji. ''Vince:' Mój pierwszy głos wędruje do Dwayne'a. Skoro z DeMoną udaje mi się utrzymywać przyjazne relacje, a z nim niekoniecznie, to chyba już o czymś świadczy. ''Brian: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Dwayne, ponieważ po prostu nie lubię go najbardziej z tych wszystkich brudnych osób.'' ''LaTeesha: Nominuję Dwayne'a, bo nie mam z nim prawie żadnego kontaktu i tak właściwie to prawie w ogóle go nie znam pomijając fakt, że jest konfliktową osobą...'' ''DeMona: Mój pierwszy głos musi powędrować do Dwayne'a, bo w tym momencie jego nienawidzę najbardziej.'' ''Klein: Pierwszą nominowaną przeze mnie osobą jest jakże przyjemna DeMona, natomiast drugą jest równie przyjemny Dwayne. Oboje są siebie warci i zdecydowanie wystarczy nam tutaj tylko jedno z nich.'' Dwayne skrzywił się podczas oglądania. 'Dwayne: '''Cóż, sądziłem, że będzie tego więcej. '''Heidi: '''W domu byłeś jedną z najbardziej konfliktowych osób. Kogo uznałbyś za swojego największego wroga? '''Dwayne: '''DeMonę. To właśnie z nią miałem najwięcej problemów. Co za ironia, że odpadliśmy tego samego dnia... A najgorsze jest to, że zdążyłem się ucieszyć, że wyleciała przede mną i że bez niej będę miał trochę więcej spokoju. '''Heidi: '''Oprócz konfliktów miałeś też bliskie relacje z Drakem oraz Juniorem. Uznajesz ich za prawdziwych przyjaciół, czy może tylko trzymałeś się z nimi ze względu na wasz sojusz? '''Dwayne: '''Oczywiście, że uważam ich za prawdziwych przyjaciół. Wiadomo, że dużo czasu spędzaliśmy dyskutując o grze, ale już bez tego po prostu szybko złapaliśmy dobry kontakt. Tak właściwie to ze Stilesem trzymałem się tylko ze względów strategicznych. '''Heidi: '''Zgaduję, że będziesz teraz kibicować Juniorowi? '''Dwayne: '''Pewnie. Nikt inny nie zasługuje na wygraną. '''Heidi: '''A kto według ciebie powinien odpaść jako następny? '''Dwayne: '''Sporo osób... Ale zdecydowanie najbardziej Brian lub Klein. '''Heidi: '''W porządku. Widzowie na pewno będą o tobie pamiętać, bo byłeś jednym z największych charakterów tej edycji, a zwłaszcza wśród chłopaków. '''Dwayne: '''Tak właśnie miało być... '''Heidi: '''Na widowni czekają już na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się przywitać! ''Dwayne poszedł w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''I to by było na tyle! Pożegnaliśmy dzisiaj DeMonę i Dwayne'a. Czy w domu nastanie teraz spokój? Kto zostanie nową Głową Domu i kto tym razem będzie nominowany? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie jeszcze przez moment można było zobaczyć mieszkańców domu, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2